


behind that smile of yours, let my heart be consumed

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and kirumi "no i am" tojo, featuring: peko "i am a tool" pekoyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: "Super serious, gray hair, and a servant complex," Kazuichi grumbles. "They're, like, clones of each other.""Mm." Tsumugi taps her chin. "I would use the term 'soulmates.'"
Relationships: Pekoyama Peko/Tojo Kirumi
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	behind that smile of yours, let my heart be consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryUpNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryUpNorth/gifts).



They are disgustingly polite to each other. If they meet at the door, Kirumi will curtsy and say, “Please, after you.”

To which Peko will respond, “No, no, go ahead, I insist.”

“The Ultimate Maid must prioritize the needs of others. I will hold the door.”

“No, you were here first. It’s fine, really.”

“You are far too humble. Please, you must be on your way to —”

“Jeez!” At this point, Fuyuhiko will interrupt them and usher Peko through the door before both of them steel their resolve to not give in. He’s starting to wonder if maybe it isn’t a kind of rivalry.

“Rivalry?” Peko looks startled when he asks. “Not at all. I only wish to honor Tojo by offering her the same quality of service that she offers others.”

“Rivalry?” Kirumi takes a moment to consider the word. “Not at all. Pekoyama is an Ultimate, and as deserving of my services as anyone else I serve. I treat her with the utmost respect.” 

So it goes, round and round, driving the students of Hope’s Peak a little crazy, until one day when Kazuichi steps into the library to find the two girls — hard to remember sometimes that despite their professional veneers, they are just teenagers — facing each other, noses nearly brushing, truly terrifying smiles stretched across their faces.

“No, truly, a young lady as stunningly beautiful as you —”

“Please, compared to you, I am nothing but a —”

“Your kindness and wisdom are truly unmatched —” 

“Only your consideration for others and selflessness —”

Tsumugi finds Kazuichi cowering under the reference desk, hands over his ears, as Peko and Kirumi spit compliments at each other with the kind of venom usually reserved for death threats. 

“What’s going on?” she inquires, and Kazuichi moans.

“They’re _flighting_!”

“What?”

“It’s a word I just made up.” Kazuichi yanks his hat down over his ears. “Flirting-fighting.”

Tsumugi nods. “Apt.”

“You’re a girl.” Kazuichi blinks blearily at her. “Can’t you make them stop?”

“I can certainly give it a try.” Tsumugi rises to her feet, sticks two fingers in her mouth, and whistles loudly. The shouting stops, and two bewildered girls glance over at Tsumugi, who props her hands on her hips, takes a deep breath, and shouts, “ _Will you please just go out already?!_ ”


End file.
